German Patent document no. DE 103 03 149 A1 discusses a method for making a deployment decision for a restraint system in which the deployment decision is formed as a function of a linkage of the transverse vehicle acceleration and a yaw rate. The transverse acceleration of the vehicle is additionally subjected to a threshold decision, the respective threshold value being adjusted as a function of at least one component of a center-of-gravity speed of the vehicle.